Bonnie's True Love
by FNaFMasterandTK
Summary: It was a quiet night in the restaurant. Bonnie was just walking around looking for something to do. He never expected to fall in love. Who does he fall in love with? What will happen? Chapter 3 now posted. Cover is by Memo Lopez
1. Chapter 1:A Quiet Night

**A/N**

**This is a joint account. Me and my best friend are writing this story together! I, FNaFMaster, will be writing the first chapter. He will write the next and so on... I love the idea! Hope y'all love it too! **

**Chapter 1: A Quiet Night**

**Narrator: There was finally no night guard on duty. The management decided to not hire another after they got to the last one. They decided to just let them roam at night. Two animatronics ended up bumping into each other while roaming around... This is where our story begins... **

**(Bonnie's POV) **

There was nothing to do! I went around the restaurant looking for something fun to do or someone to talk to. Freddy and Chica were chatting with each other and didn't want to talk to me at the moment. I spotted the cove and decided to go up to it.

I peeked in the curtains.

"H-hello?"

"Ahoy there! What brings ye t' me cove?"

I nearly fell backwards. I wasn't expecting a response. There was a rumor that he was shut down.

"Oh I was just looking for someone to talk to."

"Ye came t' th' right place. I have been lookin' fer someone to talk to also. Welcome aboard matey!"

I smiled and walked in and sat down.

"What ye wanna talk about lad?"

"Anything!"

"Well I be not havin' any ideas lad."

"I do. Who in this restaurant do you like?"

He blushed at that question. "Er... that be a bit personal lad."

I giggled at him. I liked him a lot! I scooted closer to him, making him blush more.

"Uh...heh...kind lost fer words lad."

"Then don't speak." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. I made the first move by kissing him. He was very surprised by this and blushed more and kissed back.

"Well this has been an interesting first night without a night guard."

"Well it be th' best night I've had in many moons."

"Same for me. I get bored of chasing after the night guard only to have a door slammed in my face."

"So ye are a friend t' Freddy. I be thinkin' he doesn't like me much."

"Why would he not like you? You're so nice!"

"Ye don't remember th' bite?"

"That was so long ago and it was an accident!"

"I love ye!" he kind of hid his face. I unhides it and kissed him again.

"I love you too!"

**(Foxy's POV) **

Well this was nice. I wasn't expecting to fall in love tonight. I was expecting it to be another lonely night in my cove. My circuits were warm from the amount of happiness I felt. I had always liked Bonnie, but I never expected him to go for me. I thought he would want Chica or Freddy.

We snuggled up to each other. He fell asleep on me. He was so adorable when he slept. I wonder what the others would think if they saw us in love like this. I didn't worry myself too much. I lied back and out myself into sleep mode and fell asleep with Bonnie laying on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Foxy's POV)  
**It was nice to wake up to something so warm, so cuddly, so fragile. I thought it was just a dream. The last time I've ever experienced anything like this was when I had a home and a family. It's been 20 years and I've finally felt this feeling again, I knew I was in love. If Freddy saw us, would he hate us? What about Chica? I've heard she's had feelings for Bonnie, she'd be heartbroken. I hear a noise; "F-Foxy?" A sleepy bunny slowly raises up and wipes his eyes, he stared at me, and my heart filled with excitement. "Aye, it be me lad!"

"Foxy, what happened last night?" Bonnie asked with a hopeful tone.

"Ye fell in love with the ole' captain!" I said giggling and grinning.

The cute bunny's face turned completely red as he laid his head on my chest again.

"Why are you stuck in here, Foxy? I want to see you often!" Bonnie questioned.

"Aye… Ye don't be rememberin' the bite?" I sighed.

"O-Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that Foxy, I just want to see you outside of this prison!" Bonnie kissed my forehead.

"It wasn't me fault lad. I was programmed t' do that!" I put my arm around Bonnie and sighed.

**(Bonnie's POV)**

"Foxy, I'm going to get Freddy and Chica, I think they deserve to know what's going on!" I said with a soft tone of voice. I had to let them know, I couldn't keep this a secret! Freddy is my best friend! I know he'd be okay.

"I'll be back Foxy, I promise." I kissed his cheek and left the cove, as I left I heard a quiet hum "dum dum dum…"

I shut the curtain behind me and saw Freddy sleeping on the stage, his boot up hadn't been turned on yet. I walked up to him and sat down, the motion sensor in his eye went off causing him to slowly wake up. "Hey, Bonnie!" Freddy said as he hugged me. "U-um… H-How are you, Freddy?" I asked nervously. I either make it or break it with this one.

"I'm doing just fine buddy!" Freddy said in a cheerful voice. "Are you okay Bonnie? I couldn't find you last night!" He said in a more serious tone. "Y-Yeah Freddy, I'm okay, I slept fine, peacefully for once after all this time." I said shrugging. "Listen, F-Freddy uh… You know Foxy, right?" I asked him. "Yeah, the animatronic who caused the bite and almost made us close business," he shrugged, "yeah, I know him." I was nervous, this doesn't sound like a good impression! "W-well, he and I, no, I stayed…" I stuttered, "Spit it out Bonnie!" Freddy said jokingly. "I love Foxy!" I said. I quickly hid my face. There was a moment of silence. This is the end for me… I know it. "Bonnie, Foxy is a male, you know this right?" Freddy said with a face of happiness. "Y-Yes I know this, I love him very much, Freddy." I said. Freddy stared at me, no words, just stared at me, and put his arm on my shoulder. "Bonnie, you know Chica is in love with you, right?" Freddy said. I had no idea! This is news to me! "Chica… What?!" I exclaimed. Freddy brought me in for a hug; "I'm so glad you told me Bonnie, this makes old Fredbear happy!" He said with tears in his eyes. I should bring Freddy with me to Foxy, I thought. "Freddy, follow me. We're going to a place you haven't seen in years…"


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness and Hurt

**A/N**

**Y'all know I have to have an Author's note in my chapter. I don't know about y'all, but that last chapter that my friend wrote (chapter 2) was amazing! I loved it! Now I have to extend off of it. Hope y'all enjoy! ~FNaFMaster**

**Thank you to Phoenix-Magic for following and for continued support. Thank you Memo Lopez for the art and for reading! **

**Chapter 3: Happiness and Hurt**

**(Freddy's POV)**

Bonnie led me through the restaurant and over to the Pirate's Cove. I was glad to be seeing an old friend and the one who Bonnie loves. After all, I am happy if Bonnie is happy. I was still sceptical about how Chica would feel about all of this. She is in love with him.

I went up to the cove. "Wait here Freddy. I will be right out with Foxy."

I sat down against the wall and waited.

**(Bonnie's POV) **

"Hey Foxy!"

"Bonnie! Glad yer back!"

"There is someone outside who wishes to greet you."

"Aye okay lad."

I walked him out of the cove.

"Ahoy Freddy! It's been a while!"

"Hello old friend! It's great to see you. Follow me to the stage area. You look like you could use some time away from this prison."

I followed Foxy and Freddy back to the stage area. Chica wasn't there, which led me to believe she was back stage prepping for tomorrow. We sat around and chatted and caught up pretty well. Freddy and Foxy were getting along great for the first time in years!

Chica heard us all and came out to greet us.

"Hi guys, what's going on?"

"I am dating Foxy now and Freddy is building a friendship with him."

**(Chica's POV) **

I could not believe what I was hearing. Bonnie is dating Foxy? I really like Bonnie and was hoping he would date me. I was being kind of quiet and they all three looked at me.

"O-oh right. Hi Foxy! I am happy for you two!" I faked a smile and walked back stage. Bonnie followed me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay Chica?"

"Y-yeah Bonnie I am fine. Thank you for asking."

"You don't seem fine."

"Really and truly I am not. I really like you Bonnie. I have a crush on you. I'd never figure you'd be gay!"

"I'm terribly sorry Chica. It's the way I am though. No one can change that."

"Its okay Bonnie, I completely understand. Go out there and be with your lover."

"O-okay Chica. Thank you for understanding."

I didn't really understand. I wanted to be with him. I am not the jealous type, but I was really jealous. I wonder if this will bring along any problems in the near future.

**(Bonnie's POV) **

I went back over to Foxy's side and smiled. Every moment with him seemed to be magical. Freddy was still sitting here. I was glad he supported our relationship.

"Hey Freddy, I just wanted to say thank you for supporting this relationship."

"Hey I'm your friend. I support anything you do. How is Chica taking it?"

"Rough. She really likes me. I think she might be a bit jealous."

"Sorry to hear that. I will talk to her later. For now, you two enjoy yourselves. I will leave you two alone."

I ran up and hugged Freddy. "Thank you!"

"Youre welcome!" He hugged back and walked off.

"What do you want to do Foxy?" I snuggled up against him.

"Anything ye wan' t' do lad? I can't think o' nothin'"

"Let's just sit here with each other."

"Okay lad." he breathed a happy sigh and snuggled me closer. I kissed him and smiled. It was getting late, so I fell asleep on his chest. I couldn't wait until after closing time tomorrow when I would get to spend time with him again.

**A/N**

**Thought it a good idea to stop there. How is that for a merge? Anyway, bye all! See you in the next chapter! ~FNaFMaster **


End file.
